


Dandelion Puffs

by TinyMoonDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMoonDragon/pseuds/TinyMoonDragon
Summary: The old light has become corrupted, burning with rage and seething with hatred. The Radiant Queen burns on her throne of crystal, waiting for the sound of victory bells. Far below where the light cannot reach, the Void grows strong in the dark, preparing for the time when the sky goes black and the beast arises. In a world where nature has grown bizarre and void and light are supposed to remain in balance, can the darkness calm the fire of the Radiant Queen?
Kudos: 2





	Dandelion Puffs

"See you in the next life, dimwit." A gunshot. Well, I guess I'm dead. Again.  
I woke up for the seventeenth time that day at midnight, just like the last times. I sighed, tuck into my cot, and look out the window at the stars. By now, I've memorized the constellations. I hate them. I love the stars, but hate the constellations. I mean, how the heck did they get a bear out of... that. It just doesn't make sense. My roomie rolled over in her sleep.  
"Jordan, no." I whispered, and rolled her back into the middle of her mattress. Her broken arm from falling got me killed the first time. A strand of her short black hair fell across her dark brown face. My eyelids drooped in disappointment, but I honestly didn't care enough to move her hair back. Quietly, I turned to my bedside table and pick up a notepad and pencil, and began to write everything that led up to my last death.  
I woke to the sound of peaceful singing. The springs of my cot creaked when I sat up. "Good morning, Clara," Jordan smiled as she deftly folded her favorite tee shirt, black with a pair of bright red wings on the chest.  
"Morning, Jordan. Though I wouldn't call it good. Look." I handed her my notepad. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her gasping mouth. "They're back."

~


End file.
